KAZe
[https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3188589/1/KAZe'KAZe'] is the first story in the series in total, as well as the first story posted on the account. Despite this information, it is actually the third story in the series to happen, going by the stories decided cannon. KAZe is set in 2011, when the idea was first pitched. Official Story Summary On May 1st 2008, one of the most dangerous mental patients escaped, committed homocide, and was shot down to her death. Three years later, her grave was found dug up and her body missing. Detective Xavier Kesshō investigates this, going into town and meeting a girl who is more like his target than for comfort. That's when the true mystery begins... Synopsis Mentally confused therapist Lily Kesshõ arrives at The Local Dallisville Asylum, which is set in the middle of nowhere, to visit her alleged insane patient, Mai Takeo. Upon arrival, she is greeted by owner and her old friend Felix Turner. He produces her a set of papers detailing a message of everyone in the asylum dying on that exact day just a minute later, written by Mai herself. As predicted, Mai breaks out of her glass prison, where she's being held for observation, and ends of killing Felix and many attendants in the process. A spark ends of igniting the gas set off in the panic and causes an explosion, which only Lily, a caretaker named Natalie Burroughs, and doctor Bobby Price are able to escape. Mai has also managed to survive and comes for the remaining survivors. Lily tries to calm her down as Bobby and Natalie flee, but has her chest torn open in response and is left for dead by her former patient. Bobby and Natalie make it to a glass arsenal, where they are met by a barely alive Lily, who finally dies when she is thrown into the thick glass by Mai's telekinesis. Angered by her death, Bobby and Natalie follow Mai up to the roof, where she is about to jump, and shoot her in the back of the neck and head with a shotgun. The bullet hit the metal helmet she was wearing at the time and she is knocked off the roof. Her head is cracked open on the pavement on impact and she smiles as she bleeds out and dies, happy to be "free". Bobby and Natalie take her body back to town and have her buried in the local cemetery. This is revealed to be a dream of young teenager, Jane Kami. She is confused and amazed by the dream upon waking up but doesn't think too much about it as she gets ready for school. Meanwhile, consulting paranormal detective Xavier Kesshõ is studying the names of the people whose graves were robbed recently. Two of these names are Lily and Mai, whom he failed to recognize at first due to his tiredness. He eventually gives up and goes back to sleep some more. While eating breakfast, Jane is discussing her dream with her mother, Michelle, and her younger sister, Peggy, when she sees what appears to be bloody pale fingers gripping the window. She shrugs this off as simply being tired and drives to school with Peggy. When they're stuck on a traffic light, Jane sees a woman with long raven hair that covers her face and what appears to be a long white dress. Once again, she shrugs this off as the woman quickly disappears from her sight. Xavier wakes up and decides to brighten up his sour mood by going to the coffee shop and bistro, Phillips. Before stepping inside, he sees the reflection of a pale girl with long black hair standing behind him. Instead of freaking out, he simply muses that he must be seeing things as he steps inside. Characters Present In This Story * Jane Kami * Xavier Kesshō * Mai Takeo * Peggy Kami * Fred Dovan * Becky Travis * Sue Getty * Kendra Bronze * Luke Warm * Lily Kesshō * Michelle Kami * Harold Kami * Felix Turner * Lucifer Trivia * The story was posted on March 22, 2013 * There will be a total of 13 chapters, a reference to the number 13 which is considered by popular belief to be an "unlucky number". * The author, Amanda Schooley, has expressed embarrassment with this story, as it wasn't really that well written and had a lot of key scenes missing due to a hacker screwing up the files. If she ends up self-publishing the series, this is the only entry that will be completely rewritten. * It is confirmed there will be a prequel, set six months before the events of the first chapter, starring Mai Takeo, Lily Kesshō, Xavier Kesshō and other minor or deceased characters featured in this story. * It is the first story in the series.